Mary Sue Hunter: Out to Sea
by Nimloth-n-Andunie
Summary: The crisis in Port Royale is getting out of hand, so Governor Swann has called in a professional.
1. Welcome to the Caribbean

Title: Mary Sue Hunter: Out to Sea  
  
Author: Andúnië, of the Nimloth and Andúnië team.  
  
Rating: PG-13/ M15+ (Violence and mild cursing)  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognise anything, chances are it ain't mine; it belongs to the people with the money and the lawyers.  
  
Summary: The crisis in Port Royale is getting out of hand. Governor Swann decides to call in a professional.  
  
Series: One part of a series about the Mary Sue Hunters who jump from dimension to dimension, exterminating Mary Sues. The series can be read in any order.  
  
Author's Note: Please review, and tell me whether I should continue or not. I'm open to constructive criticism, but if you just want to yell at me, don't bother. Thanks.  
  
.:~*~:.  
  
Angel: 2nd in Command  
  
Sex: Female  
  
Age: 22  
  
Hair: Black with purple highlights  
  
Eyes: Brown-hazel  
  
Hunter since: March 1996  
  
Weapons of Choice: 2x Colt .45s and one foot-long Elven dagger  
  
.:~*~:.  
  
She lingered in the doorway, the soft sea breeze playing with her black and violet streaked hair. Her brown-hazel eyes scanned the house in front of her, taking in its colonial design and well kept gardens. This is the place.  
  
Stepping up to the double doors, she rang to doorbell. Inside she head a voice yell for someone to answer the door, and a second later, a flushed young servant girl arrived at the front stairs. "The Lady, and the Governor have been expecting you miss," the maid said a little breathlessly as she took the stranger's floor length black overcoat, which she still wore, in spite of the Caribbean heat. "Please some this way."  
  
The maid led her up a grand looking staircase and into a sitting room, with a large window, overlooking Port Royale. The hunter went and stood by the window, lacing her fingers together behind her back, her monkey shifting on her shoulder.  
  
"The Governor and the Lady will be with you shortly," the little maid said, before darting out of the room, which had grown strangely ominous since the huntress' arrival.  
  
Looking out the bay window, ignoring the lace curtains that were floating around her in the breeze, the huntress examined the colony that spread right to the sea below her. Wide, clean cobbled streets, well kept houses and inns lining them, mild mannered soldiers and marines keeping things in order, the golden beaches hiding between the docks, and the turquoise water that glittered in the sunshine. Yes, this place would be full of prey. At the footsteps behind her, the hunter stiffened, Time to meet my employers.  
  
.:~*~:.  
  
Elizabeth Swann-Turner followed her father into the eastern sitting room. She had hoped that Will would accompany them to meet the legendary hunter that her father had come across, but he was stuck at the blacksmith's with an emergency horse shoeing. He had expressed his disappointment rather strongly, using colourful language that would have made a pirate wince. Elizabeth shook her head at the thought, but quickly came back to the present with a gasp of surprise upon seeing the hunter, standing by the window.  
  
The hunter was about the same height as Elizabeth, but twice as muscular, with toned arms, and strong looking legs. She looked very strange, wearing chunky, flat heeled black boots that laced to just below her knee, into which a pair of olive green pants were tucked. Her shirt's black collar floated in the breeze, and on her shoulder perched a black tree monkey. She turned sharply, her black and purple hair swishing across her face as she whirled to face Elizabeth and her father.  
  
Governor Swann stepped forward calmly, extending his hand to the huntress and introducing himself. The huntress nodded slowly. "Angel," she said in the strangest accent. "Second in command of the Mary Sue Hunters. You said you were having a problem?"  
  
Governor Swann nodded in return. "Indeed, we are. This is my daughter, Elizabeth Swann-Tuner. She is 'friends' with one of the victims, and married to the other."  
  
Elizabeth shook the other woman's hand, and glanced at the monkey on her shoulder as she rubbed her nearly crushed fingers. Angel caught the look and smirked coldly. "This is George, my loyal friend and partner." The monkey extended his little black hand to Elizabeth. She smiled slightly, and shook it with a thumb and forefinger.  
  
"Alright, first up, you can tell me about your victims," Angel said firmly. If first impressions counted for anything, Elizabeth could see why this girl was such a legendary hunter. The woman was downright terrifying.  
  
.:~*~:.  
  
Will Turner hummed as he hammered the last horse shoe into shape. The blacksmith picked up the red-hot shoe with his tongs, and dipped the hot metal into the vat of cool water beside him, standing back as the steam rose up into his face.  
  
The old farrier, Tuck led the little black mare he was shoeing into the room. The beast was plodding a little unevenly, as she only had three shoes on. Will handed over his freshly made horse shoe, and turned away to clean up while Tuck nailed the shoe into the mare's hind foot. He was almost finished when Yana, Tuck's portly little wife stormed in like a human tornado.  
  
"TUCKER!" she roared, grabbing her husband's shoulder. "You're coming home, now. There's talk of a stranger in town." Tuck looked disappointed.  
  
"Yana, love, I have to wait 'til this pony's master comes to pick her up," he protested, patting the little black mare's neck. Yana frowned and Tuck backed off right away.  
  
"William'll watch the pony 'til her boss comes, won't you Will?" Not a question, a carefully stated command. And when someone like Yana gave a command, you didn't very well refuse. Will nodded, taking the pony's lead rope.  
  
Yana smiled warmly, and dragged Tuck out the door as he called over his shoulder "See you tomorrow, Will!"  
  
The black pony snorted, and tossed her head. Will scratched her behind the ears, murmuring "We'll both be home soon."  
  
.:~*~:.  
  
"Good, so that's Jack Sparrow. He should be safe out to sea for now. But Will. He's got someone with him I hope?"  
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Um, no, he stayed back at work to do an emergency shoeing. Tuck would have left by now, and Will's probably cleaning up and heading home now." Angel frowned.  
  
"Is the blacksmith's anywhere near a pub or brothel?"  
  
The Governor looked disgusted. "There are no brothels in Port Royale!" He spat the word as though it was distasteful to even say. Elizabeth touched his arm, trying to calm him.  
  
"There is a pub up the way a little from Will's work," she said carefully. Angel winced.  
  
"Tell me how to get there, now."  
  
.:~*~:.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here?"  
  
Will looked up form the sword he was etching with his smithy's insignia. A pretty, red haired girl with sparkling blue-green eyes stood at the door with a lead rope in her hand. "Can I help you, miss?" Will asked.  
  
"Um, hullo, I'm Mary Sue Jones, I'm here to pick up Fluffy," she answered, her voice ringing like a thousand heavenly bells. Will momentarily forgot the wedding band her wore on a chain around his neck while he worked. This beautiful young girl held a vulnerable innocence that took his breath away.  
  
"Fluffy? The black pony? Yes, um, she's out back with our donkey. Please, this way." Will led Mary Sue through to the tiny paddock out the back of the building. The strawberry-blonde girl hugged her pony lovingly.  
  
"Thank you for taking care of her Will," she said, fluttering her eyes at him.  
  
"Not a problem, Mary Sue. It was a- hang on a second, how did you know my name?" Will asked, his brown eyes darkening temporarily.  
  
Mary Sue tilted her head, and turned up her magical charm. "I just knew. Like I knew from the moment I was you that we were meant to be together. She looked into his eyes and tuned up her hypnotism to full throttle.  
  
Will felt himself falling into those sparkling blue-green eyes. Far away, someone yelled out, and Will stepped up close to Mary Sue. His eyes fluttered closed, and he bent his head to kiss her.....  
  
THWACK.  
  
Will felt blood spray onto his face, and Mary Sue gasped as she fell from his arms. She collapsed to the ground, a foot-long dagger protruding from her back.  
  
.:~*~:.  
  
Angel's aim was true. She hit the girl right between the shoulders, her dagger piercing her heart first time. "Shot!" Angel punched the air, and received a high five from George.  
  
Will was staring at the dead girl, at first looking devastated, but as the Mary Sue's evil magic wore off, disgust. He turned to Angel, looking like he was about to be ill.  
  
"I did it again didn't I?" he asked, guessing right away that Angel was the hunter that Elizabeth had been telling him about. Well, how many women in Port Royale had violet streaked hair and could throw a knife like that? Will glanced at Angel, looking guilty. She ignored it. She'd dealt with enough guilty husbands in all her years with the hunters. She knew that men, especially the good looking ones, were weak against the Mary Sues. This was going to be a tough job. And right now, they needed to dispose of the Mary Sue's body before the others of her kind realised there was a hunter onto them. Now secrecy as their best friend.  
  
Angel turned to Will after they'd ridded themselves of the creature's corpse. "Mr. Turner, you really shouldn't be alone, especially when the infestation is this bad. I must insist that you come with me back to the manor," the hunter ordered, shooing him to the door.  
  
The pair walked up the street, heading up the hill to the Swann residence. Will still looked a little ill and disgusted with himself, while Angel was wiping the blood from her blade. Upon hearing the young blacksmith pause, the huntress turned sharply and saw him glance into the pub window. Angel glared at him coldly, warning him not to push his luck.  
  
"Can we pick up a drink? Please? Just one?" Will looked desperate. Angel narrowed her eyes at him again.  
  
"In and out. Go in, buy your grog, and get right back out here, got it?"  
  
Will nodded, pulling a fistful of coins from his pocket and charging through the door.  
  
.:~*~:.  
  
"Beer, no, a double rum, thanks, Harold." Jack Sparrow had rubbed off on Will more than he'd expected. The blacksmith gratefully accepted the glass of alcohol that the barman slid to him. Will took a small sip of the burning liquid, and relished the feeling of the alcohol soothing his frayed nerves. Angel would be waiting outside, impatient to keep moving. Will sighed, tossing back the remainder of the glass and made to get up, when a hand picked up the glass he'd just abandoned and a voice spoke to him.  
  
"Want another, love, or just the one t'day?" asked a lovely voice. Will, fearing the worst, glanced up at the speaker and gasped. She was positively gorgeous with cascading ebony curls and eyes like sapphires.  
  
"Who- um, who, what- um, wow." Will trailed off, awestruck by the bar maid's looks. She smiled slightly at him revealing a set of beautiful, straight white teeth. Woah, careful with that grin, Will thought, you could blind someone.  
  
"I am Jessawen, sister of Arwen Evenstar, daughter of Elrond of Rivendell," the bar maid said softly. Will's stomach flipped and ignoring the little voice in the back of his head screaming for all it was worth, the young pirate-born blacksmith invited her to go for a walk. The bar maid eagerly accepted. The walked arm in arm to the door, and Will stood back to allow Jessawen to go first.  
  
CRACK.  
  
Angel had stormed through the door, slamming it back on its hinges and right into Will's face. He fell back, clutching his nose, flat onto his rear with a grunt. Angel looked down at him, her face showing no emotion. She raised an eyebrow and said with no sympathy, "Sorry." Will rolled his eyes, wiping the blood from with throbbing face as Jessawen reached down to help him up.  
  
"Are you all right, William?" she asked softly, patting his hand gently. "Where's the bitch that did that to you? I'm going to flatten her." Jessawen spun around, looking for Will's assailant, and spotted Angel.  
  
The pair stared at each other, and for a single, electrifying moment, the entire dimension was completely silent. Somewhere inside Will, the realisation of hunter and Mary Sue in the same room together was desperately trying to sink in, but heaven help anyone who tried to break that one moment.  
  
Then the tree monkey, George, shrieked.  
  
Everyone seemed to wake up to the realisation of what was happening.  
  
"The Huntress," Jessawen whispered.  
  
"Mary Sue," Angel growled, her lips turning up in a snarl that showed her slightly pointed canines. Jessawen spun on her heel, and was out the door before Will could blink. Angel followed hot on her heels. Will snapped out of his stupor and bolted out of the pub, ignoring the blood still pouring from his nose. Outside, Angel was reaching into her jacket and she pulled out a strange looking pistol. The huntress fired off a shot, and the bullet hit the ground near Jessawen's feet as she ran away. Will's first thought was: 'crap' shortly followed by 'she'll be long gone by the time Angel's reloaded.' But to Will's surprise, Angel was still firing, round after round were spraying from her bizarre pair of pistol's barrels. Two hit the running Mary Sue, one in the shoulder and one in the thigh. To Will's and Angel's dismay, she got up, and somehow kept running, around a pile of crates, and into a back alleyway.  
  
"Shit!" Angel swore and jammed her 'endless-bullets' pistol back into her jacket and racing after Jessawen, only to return not five minutes later, swearing so colourfully that Jack Sparrow would have blushed. She glared at Will, warning him that she was filthy angry. Carefully, Will gave her a questioning look and Angel frowned more.  
  
"She got away. She'll have gotten back to the dimension rip to alert the Sue of my presence." The hunter began to grumble again. "So much for quiet secrecy!" She shook her head angrily, before grabbing Will's wrist and continuing to storm up the road to Swann Manor.  
  
.:~*~:.  
  
"So you're telling me that you've lost a Mary Sue and now she's potentially going to tell this 'Sue' character that there's a Hunter in the dimension and will cause more trouble than ever?" Governor Swann was ropable. Angel sighed, not bothering to answer the same question for the third time. The older man reeled on her. "Are you that incompetent?!" he roared.  
  
Angel's eyes widened and Elizabeth shrank back into her seat next to Will. The Hunter's face darkened and she stood sharply, stepping right up to the Governor. Though she was a few inches shorter that the older man, right at that second, with the anger rolling off her in black waves, he seemed to shrink into his place quite suddenly.  
  
"You DARE call me incompetent? How do you think I became the second in command? Because I am good at what I do. And YOU can stop questioning my judgment and credibility. I am in command of this operation, unless you'd like me to leave you alone with an infestation and the risk of an invasion? I have never lost a Mary Sue before. That one'll be back. She's cocky. She'll convince the Sue to let her take care of me herself and she'll come back. And when she does, I'll be waiting to take her down."  
  
Yes, Elizabeth could definitely see why this woman was such a legend. She watched her father swallow his rage and squash his pride as he nodded at the Huntress feebly. Angel's words came back to Elizabeth, and she noticed something in particular.  
  
"Um, Angel, what did you mean by an invasion?" she asked carefully. Angel pouted slightly.  
  
"Mary Sues all take their inspiration from and worship the original Mary Sue story, which was written, obviously, by the Sue. The Hunters have been after her for years. And should the Sue find out that the Hunters know where her most recent dimension rip is, she might decide that we're getting a little too close to her and destroying the other Mary Sues. She may decide to mobilize her army and launch an attack. It's happened a few times before. To Middle Earth and to Hogwarts. The Hunters couldn't stop it.." Angel trailed off, the memories of those battles becoming a little overwhelming.  
  
Elizabeth shuffled a little closer to her husband in worry, Governor Swann still looked a little shaken and Will was brooding.  
  
Maybe we should find Jack? He'll need the help if this army mobilizes. And you did say that Mary Sue's came in all shapes and disguises," he said thoughtfully. Angel nodded carefully.  
  
"What is this army anyway? A bunch of touch Mary Sues? A handful of elite Gary Stus?"  
  
Angel shook her head at the Governor sadly. "Worse, much worse." Elizabeth stiffened and felt Will grope for her hand. The Huntress took a deep breath.  
  
"She has fan girls."  
  
.:~*~:.  
  
Far away, a bleeding Mary Sue knelt before her leader. Jessawen gave the Sue her news and waited for the Sue's reaction. The Queen hissed at the bad tidings. Her subtle takeover of the Pirates of the Carribbean dimension could be thwarted if this Hunter wasn't stopped.  
  
"Take care of the problem personally, Jessawen. Should I lose this dimension, I would be most displeased. You will have forty-eight hours."  
  
"Yes, highness. I will not fail you." Jessawen bowed, wincing slightly as the skin moved around her bullet wounds. A pair of servants helped her from her place on the floor and took her to the medical centre. The Sue turned away on her swivel chair and reached for her keyboard.  
  
[Sender: Queen_Mary_Sue@royal.ms.net] [To: General_Sue@fangirlsarmy.net] General, prep da troops, n b ready 2 move out in 2 dayz, tops. Luv, Queen MS   
  
_--*--_ --_*_--  
  
TBC  
  
Please Review and tell me if I should continue.. 


	2. The Blue Diamond

Mary Sue Hunter: Out to Sea  
  
Chapter Two  
  
____________________  
  
Jack Sparrow stood at the helm of the Black Pearl, his hand resting lightly on the wheel, and his beaded hair clicking as it swished in the breeze. Life was good. He was on course for Tortugas for supplies and trading off his latest loot, he'd embarrassed Commodore Norrington again this week, and Ana Maria hadn't slapped him once in a while. As if sensing she was in his thoughts, Ana Maria appeared by Jack's side.  
  
"Fancy a loot? We've spotted a real fancy lookin' ship not for off. Probably full of foreigners." The first mate was practically wriggling at the prospect of another plunder. "C'mon, Jack, you know you want to."  
  
Sparrow grinned. "That's Captain Jack to you, Love." Ana Maria smirked. "Sound the bell then," Jack ordered happily. Ana Maria bounced across the deck in an uncharacteristically jaunty mood. The ringing of the cow bell was a tradition aboard the Black Pearl right before a loot. At the sound the entire crew assembled, strapping cutlasses and pistols to themselves, and preparing endless coils of rope, reading themselves to take over and strip the ship in target. Jack watched his crew proudly, before brandishing his own weapons. "Tallyho!"  
  
The Black Pearl cut through the waves towards the 'Blue Diamond', with the crew hooting and loading the cannons. They were close enough to hear the cries of the lookout, as he spotted the pirate's ship a little too late. A gunshot sounded and a figure, obviously the captain, judging by the feathered hat, appeared at the helm. The orders to man the cannons came again too late, as Jack gave his own order; to take the ship captive. With in minutes, Sparrow was standing at the helm of the 'Blue Diamond' and drawing his sword.  
  
"LOOT IT!"  
  
The crew dragged all the passangers out onto the deck and began taking all their valuables. Jack grinned, and did an impulsive little jig on the spot, tossing his cutlass from hand to hand. This raid was in the making to be one of his biggest in a long time. The sacks of trinkets and valuables were already knee high and growing. Yes, indeed, life was very good, and today was one of the best.  
  
He quickly revised that thought, though, when a blade was pressed against his throat. Alright, maybe it wasn't the best day. Just an exceptional one.  
  
"Ah, mate, yeh mind pointing that thing else places? Know you could hurt someone like that, aye?" Jack said lightly, while trying to turn to see his captor.  
  
"Ah, not, mate, my dagger's just fine where it is. And how'd ya know if hurtin' someone ain't my intention?" A woman's voice? What kind of a ship had a female captain? Jack's thoughts were going a hundred kilometres a second. This could be amusing. Jack decided to make the most of his. unusual situation. He would make his crew and ancestors proud. He would do what any red-blooded pirate would do.  
  
He copped a feel.  
  
The action certainly got his captor's attention. She let go of Jack with a yelp and punched him hard in the back of the head. Sparrow fell forward, drawing his sword with is momentum, and whirled around, plunging into a heated battle with the short haired woman.  
  
She was good, parrying and blocking Jack's every strike. Their battle took them right out onto the gang plank, the woman being the furthest out. She struck Jack's shoulder, drawing blood, and both paused to watch the little red drops gather and fall into the ocean. Within seconds, the dark silhouettes of sharks could be seen swimming about under the boat. Jack looked up and made eye contact with his opponent, and in that second, the captain felt the spark of a challenge. He barely heard Ana Maria calling his name.  
  
"JACK! We've got to be gone! There's another boat coming!" She was yelling to her captain. THAT got Jack's attention. Both crews turned to look at the new coming ship and Sparrow started as he recognised it.  
  
"Shit, Norrington. Get the stuff and back to the Pearl!" Jack yelled to his crew. "Blow this thing as soon as I'm off!" The crew scattered, taking everything they could carry; food, weapons, and, of course, anything shiny. Jack turned and quickly took up his fight with the captain of the 'Blue Diamond' again.  
  
.:~*~:.  
  
Will, Angel, and Commodore Norrington stood at the prow of Norrington's ship, looking through Angel's powerful binoculars. Will had them as he watched Jack take up his battle again.  
  
"He's just given the order to retreat and head back out to the Black Pearl. And he's got he captain of the other ship duelling on the plank," Will described what he saw. Angel beside him growled.  
  
"We need to get there faster."  
  
Norrington, on Will's other side nodded in agreement with the huntress. "Open her up a little more!" he called. The Commodore, like many others, had quickly learned that Angel wasn't to be disobeyed. HE already had a big, juicy black eye for arguing with her once earlier.  
  
Will turned to Angel and saw her pondering. "What is it?" he asked tentatively.  
  
"The captain of the other ship, does he look male to you?"  
  
Will picked up the binoculars again and studied the short captain of the 'Blue Diamond.' He wasn't a man after all. "No, she's definitely a woman," he said.  
  
"Another bloody Mary Sue."  
  
.:~*~:.  
  
Jack had beaten the opposing captain to her knees at the very end of the gang plank. He grinned triumphantly and touched the very tip of his sword to her throat. The young woman was panting slightly, and she glared at him, in angry defeat.  
  
"They always say 'aving a woman on board was bad luck. Maybe tis being the woman on board that's the bad, luck, you think, eh?" She continued to glare at Jack, despite his jovial one-sided conversation. He frowned, getting exasperated with the defeated woman's coolness. "Up on yer feet," he said, pushing the tip of his cutlass deeper into the flesh, forcing her to rise, struggling for balance as she wavered dangerously on the end of the gang plank.  
  
"JACK!"  
  
That was Will's voice. What on Earth was Will doing on Norrington's ship? Jack shook his head, trying to hear what his best friend's son was yelling at him. Cheese and hairy poo? Fleas and fairy glue? Will had finally lost his mind, but his words seemed to worry the woman at the end of his sword. She was looking over her shoulder as best as she could with a blade at her jugular. She shot a desperate look at Sparrow.  
  
"Jack? Please?" she whispered, her face changing from harsh coldness to desperate pleading. Captain Jack looked at her, and for a fleeting moment, he wavered in his stand. But Will's cries finally cut through his thoughts and Jack was able to understand what he'd been hollering.  
  
"She's a Mary Sue!"  
  
Sparrow quirked an eyebrow. "So you're one of them things Will's been writing me about, eh?" He shoved his sword closer to her again, and she tried to step back, flailing when her foot hit nothing but air. She looked back frantically, watching the sharks swim below, still lingering on the scent of Jack's blood and of her fear. Jack's instincts were screaming for him to save her and ravage her right there on the plank, but his common sense argued back to kill her.  
  
Norrington's ship had pulled level with the Blue Diamond, and three people boarded the ship. Sparrow could see his Pearl had moved away about a hundred metres, and his crew were watching the proceedings from the deck intently. A movement in the corner of his eye caused him to turn back to his Mary Sue captive. "Stand still!" he barked, but she wasn't paying him any attention anymore. Her eyes were fearfully fixed on a spot behind his head. Jack realised a second to late that someone was standing behind him as the click of a magazine sliding into place alerted him to the fact that they had a very advanced gun held to his head.  
  
"Kill her Jack. Kill her now, or I'll kill you both," a cold female voice snarled in his ear. What was with all the women today? Jack shook his head slightly, and pulled back his sword. In that instant, the Mary Sue breathed a sigh of relief and the gun at his head's safety clicked off.  
  
He swung.  
  
The Mary Sue's headless body stood for a moment on it's own as its head fell into the water. Then it crumpled and followed the head into the ocean, to the sharks below.  
  
Jack sighed and wiped the blood from his cutlass, and turned to the people on the ship with him. One was Will, with a bruised face and split lip, one was Norrington, in all is pompous glory, and the third, still holding the strange looking gun to his head was a woman of about Will's age. She looked stressed, and angry. Her green-brown eyes were flaming and her purple streaked hair was falling from her braid. The little black monkey on her shoulder pushed it from her face, before settling back onto her shoulder. Jack cocked an eyebrow and pointed to her firearm. "Mind putting that away now love?"  
  
She glared at him, but holstered her weapon, and glanced at Will, who stepped forward and gave the pirate a one-armed hug.  
  
"Can't stay out of trouble, can you now, Jack?" Will said mockingly. Jack just grinned his black-toothed grin and took his hat off to the man.  
  
.:~*~:.  
  
"So we've got an infestation of these things?" Sparrow clarified after the situation had been explained to him in full. Will nodded and Angel took up her part of the story.  
  
"The creatures were only originally after Will, who's the local tall, dark and handsome, but as they grew in numbers, they have evolved into Pirate Mary Sue's so as that they can follow you out to sea."  
  
"Scary."  
  
Angel nodded. This was the point where she filled them in on another of her trademark crazy, dangerous plans.  
  
"BAIT?! You want to use me an' Will as BAIT?!"  
  
_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_  
  
Sorry it's such a short chappie and that I've taken so long to update, but high school does that to you. I'm working on a few other projects at the moment, but I promise I'll finish Out to Sea up and have the next epic in the Mary Sue Hunters series up soon!  
  
Love to all!  
  
Peace  
  
Andúnië 


	3. Upgrades

Mary Sue Hunter: Out to Sea  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Governor Swann paced the halls of the Swann house, impatiently waiting for the Huntress to return with Will and that pirate, Sparrow. Elizabeth was sitting in a loveseat, watching him and wringing her hands together nervously.  
  
"What could be taking them so long? They were meant to simply head out there, get the pirate and come back. They should have been back yesterday," the Governor fretted. Elizabeth opened her mouth to try and speak something in the manner of calming words to her father, but her cut her off before she could start.  
  
"I know, I know. 'They'll be fine, Sparrow's probably further out than they expected, it's just a minor delay,' I know." He sighed. "But I still think that pirate's gone and done something again. He's always causing trouble that Sparrow, and I'll bet-" A sharp knock on the door cut off the Governor before he could get back onto a ranting roll again. "Carrie! Will you get that please? Elizabeth and I will be down in a moment."  
  
"Yes, Gov'ner, sir," the petite maid answered, scurrying down the stairs.  
  
The Governor took a deep breath and began to compose himself. Elizabeth stood and adjusted the ribbon in his hair. "Father, you really must relax. They'll be fine. Angel is a professional. Will and the others can take care of themselves," she said reassuringly. Governor Swann nodded and they walked together down the stairs to greet the visitor.  
  
He was tall. Exceptionally so. Governor Swann estimated him to be about 6 feet, 9 inches. He had blonde hair, cropped close to his scalp and his dark eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses. His garb was similar to Angel's; earth coloured pants, boots, a black shirt and a leather jacket in spite of the tropical air. The stranger extended his hand to Governor Swann.  
  
"Good afternoon, sir. I am Chrys, I've been sent to asses the security of the establishment," he said in a strange accent that was different to Angel's. The Governor was instantly pleased to have him in the house. He introduced himself and then Elizabeth and the stranger took his daughter's hand and kissed it in a gentlemanly fashion. Elizabeth blushed and looked away.  
  
"First thing is first," Chrys said cheerily. "May I have a tour of the grounds to evaluate my working environment?" He smiled a dazzling smile. "Perhaps the Lady would like to show me around?" He suggested, glancing at Elizabeth.  
  
The governor nodded absently and waved his hand, already beginning to fret over the missing Will and company. Chrys offered his arm to Elizabeth and they left the house to walk the grounds while Governor Swann returned to his pacing.  
  
.::.  
  
"This here is the Northern Gate. Its open most of the time but there's always a person keeping guard of course," Elizabeth said as she and Chrys approached the main gates.  
  
"Good, you have some security already in place. It should make things easier," Chrys said approvingly. "The protection of a treasure like you- I mean you and your family- is terribly important," he said, trying to cover his slip of the tongue.  
  
Elizabeth felt her face heat up and she quickly turned away from his intense gaze, feeling shy. Chrys took a step closer and traced the line of her chin with his index finger.  
  
"Why do you stay with that blacksmith?" He asked softly. "Why do you out up with a man who can't take care of you or your lifestyle because he's constantly falling madly in love with those Mary Sues?"  
  
Elizabeth gaped, unsure of how to react. Chrys's stare was almost hypnotic and she wondered how he knew what she, herself had trouble thinking about, but still gave her doubts in the utter most recesses of her mind. How did he know that sometimes when Mary Sues were involved, Elizabeth doubted her love for Will? She was opening and shutting her mouth like a fish out of water when she shadow slipped from the trees behind her.  
  
"Hello, Chrys," a cool voice drawled from behind Elizabeth. Chrys gasped and pulled a knife from a hidden pocket and spun her about, holding the blade to her throat. As she was whirled 180 degrees, Elizabeth caught sight of another man holding a gun similar to Angel's in one hand and a small silver rectangle in the other. 'Why am I always getting myself into situations like this?' Elizabeth thought incredulously, remembering her first encounter with one Jack Sparrow.  
  
"One more step, boy, and I'll slit her throat!" yelled Chrys at the red- haired fellow standing in front of them. The man who was maybe a year younger than Elizabeth started laughing.  
  
"Now, now Chrys, you wouldn't do something like hurting Miss Swann-Turner. You came all this way to have a go at her, why on Earth would you kill her now?" he said in a patronising tone, waving his gun in the air. From behind Elizabeth's ear, Chrys was smirking.  
  
"Don't think you can negotiate with me, boy. You're just another rookie that those idiot hunters have sent after me. Have you noticed that they haven't caught me yet? It's not about to be you that will bring me down, boy," Chrys was saying. What? Why was this young red-haired by trying to catch Chrys? Elizabeth began to panic. Chrys came here to protect her. The other boy's eyes flickered for a second, before returning back to Chrys and Elizabeth, never wavering in his aim at Chrys's forehead.  
  
"Chrys, you've already been caught. Night night!"  
  
What the...?  
  
There was a noise from behind Elizabeth, and Chrys whipped around dragging the Governor's daughter with him, his dagger digging into the skin of the throat. She was whirled about to face a woman dressed in black and holding a blood smeared staff.  
  
"Sweet dreams, baby."  
  
CRACK, SNAP.  
  
Chrys fell away from Elizabeth's back, his dagger grazing the skin of her throat and making it bleed ever so slightly. As he fell to the ground, unconscious with a broken face, Elizabeth half squealed with relief and staggered backwards into the arms of the younger stranger, who caught her before she nearly collapsed.  
  
"Cuff him, Arrow," the tall blonde woman ordered, poking Chrys with her staff. Obediently, the red-haired boy carefully set Elizabeth aside and flipped the unconscious form over and slapped a pair of shackles onto his wrists and ankles. The blonde woman steped over to Elizabeth.  
  
"I'm Karmah, and the young one is Arrow. We're on a mission to catch that fool Chrys."  
  
Elizabeth could only blink dumbly. Karmah rolled her eyes. "I'm a freelance Mary Sue hunter. I don't often work with the Official Hunters, only when I'm offered lots of money. I'm training Arrow here for them, and tracking down this stupid Gary Stu-" she kicked Chrys with the toe of her boot. "He's been running about the worlds pretending to be a Hunter and seducing all the women and making the real Hunters look like fools. Anyway, we tracked him from Middle Earth to here in the Caribbean, and obviously to you. I need to know if there's a Hunter currently in the region that I can consult with."  
  
After a moment, Elizabeth nodded. "Ah, yes, there's a Huntress here called Angel. She's out to sea to pick up a friend of mine. She went out there with my husband as well, to protect him from Mary Sues."  
  
Karmah suddenly grinned. "Angel's here? Champion! I'll give her a shout," she said, pulling out a silver box like the one she'd seen with Arrow earlier. She flipped it open ad began talking into it. "Patch me through to Angel in realm 7472837-682. Yes, it's Karmah."  
  
.::.  
  
A shrill ring broke the silent air surrounding the two ships as they sailed almost side by side. The sound caught everyone by surprise and there was a simultaneous flinch throughout both crews and their passangers. Angel dug into the pockets of her jacket searching for her mobile phone. In the end, George found it, pulling the phone from her back pocket and handing it to her with his tiny monkey hands. Angel flashed him a grin and flipped open the phone.  
  
"Go for Angel."  
  
"On the air with Karmah."  
  
"Hey, are you in the region?" Angel asked, surprised to hear from the freelancer.  
  
"Yep. You know that impostor Gary Stu that's been running around giving the Hunters a bad reputation?" Karmah asked. Angel made an affirmative hum in the back of her throat. "Well," Karmah continued, "He was right behind you. Headquarters couldn't contact you because he had some sort of access to the systems, so they called me in."  
  
"Because you're not on our files or in our system at all, he wouldn't have a clue they were sending a Hunter after him."  
  
"Right and Ive got Arrow, one of the Juniors with me, as a distraction. They're using him as a cover, saying this mission was a training engagement. The Stu was getting careless thinking there was only one little Junior on his tail, rather than an experienced Hunter."  
  
"So you got him?"  
  
"Uh... yep." Was that a hint of uncertainty?  
  
"Please don't tell me you damaged him." There was a pause on the other end and Angel winced. "Karms, what did you do?"  
  
"Uh, I had my staff," Karmah's voice said almost hesitantly. Angel rolled her eyes. Karmah's idea of fair treatment was just as bad as Angel's. She stayed quiet, indicating for Karmah to continue.  
  
"Let's see, broken jaw, fractured nose and cheek, cracked skull in the forehead area..." Karmah trailed off and Angel gave a sad laugh.  
  
"You're so lucky that you're a freelancer. The insurance on this will be murder!"  
  
Karmah grunted. "I know, I know. The Boss'll probably dock my fees for this now huh?"  
  
"Look, you've got the guy, right? I've got things under control for now, but get Arrow to hang about in Port Royale after you take the Gary Stu back to headquarters. There's a Mary Sue out there with a couple of .45 bullet holes and a major grudge against me. We could do with the extra security there anyway while I'm out in the middle of the ocean."  
  
"I'll let Arrow know."  
  
"Great. Angel out." She hit the call end button. Will and Jack were staring strangely at the Huntress, and her mobile phone. "What?"  
  
"What the heck is that thing?" Sparrow asked staring at the little silver rectangle in Angel's hand. Will nodded, pointing at the phone, gaping slightly. One forgets that mobile technology wasn't around in the 17th century. Angel shoved the phone back into her pocket and turned to Commodore Norrington.  
  
"How far are we from Port?"  
  
"About three hours."  
  
"Good."  
  
.::.  
  
Two and three quarter hours later, Jack stood on the prow of the Dauntless, watching Ana Maria pull his Black Pearl into Port Royale, not one hundred yards away from him. The captain was furious that Angel had insisted on him travelling with her on Norrington's ship, for the risk of one of the Blue Diamond's passangers being a Mary Sue. As soon as they docked, Angel dragged him and Will away to the Swann house to regroup, but they didn't get far.  
  
Halfway up the road, Jack and his companions stopped to find the bodies of three soldiers. And standing above her victims, in the middle of the road was their killer. The soldier's throats had been slit with the mean looking knife in the beautiful woman's hand. Jack glanced at Angel and Will to find they seemed to recognise the murderess.  
  
"Jessawen, this dimension was clean. You spilt the innocent's blood, and we both know that neither Mary-Sue nor Hunter can do that anymore," Angel was saying. "The fight is between us, not them. They aren't to be involved."  
  
Jessawen cackled. "You know, Huntress, the Sue doesn't like you. In fact, she hates you so much, that she upgraded me, just so I could kill you for her. And now that I'm superior, I'm exempted from that rule."  
  
Jack gawped slightly when he saw Angel's face drain of colour. "What's she talking about? Upgraded?" Angel blinked at him slowly.  
  
"They're all fan girls first. Then the good ones become Mary Sues. Some of them get upgraded again into the Sue's elite squad."  
  
"Upgraded to what?"  
  
"Stalkers."  
  
Jack opened his mouth to ask what that meant, but Jessawen spoke over the top of him. "Yes, yes, I'm a stalker now. And as such, I can kill now, if that's what it takes to reach my goal."  
  
"To bonk Will, eh?" Jack sniped.  
  
"Me?" Will squeaked.  
  
"No you stupid boy! The world does not revolve around you!" Jessawen yelled. "I'm here to kill you, and help the Sue take this dimension," she cried dramatically, stabbing her finger at Angel. By this time, the colour had returned to Angel's face, and it was steadily increasing. The Hunter was getting seriously ticked off. She furiously pulled both guns from their holsters, holding each level with Jessawen's eyes.  
  
"You know what, Jessawen? Normally we'd take someone like you in for interrogation because you're in the Sue's favour, but I don't care anymore. I don't like you."  
  
Jack spotted a man sneaking along towards their little group. The pirate reached for his pistol. Angel didn't need someone interfering while she was with the Mary Sue.  
  
"And it won't matter if you kill me anyway," Jessawen was saying. "The Sue's given me plenty of backup should I not for some unforseen miracle not complete my mission. The troops will arrive tomorrow."  
  
Angel rolled her eyes. "You know, you're not very good bad guy." Jessawen looked offended. "Haven't you seen enough James Bond movies to know that when the bad guy reveals his evil plot to take over the world, he always loses?"  
  
Jack saw the red-haired man appear in the window of a second storey building and draw a large gun, like a musket or rifle, from a duffel bag. And then aim it right Angel and Jessawen, who was still talking.  
  
"Anyways, you can't shoot me! Remember what happened last time? And that was before the upgrades."  
  
"Right, last time I didn't have backup."  
  
Jessawen's eyes bugged and she bolted down the street. She never got far. The man in the window pulled the trigger of his big rifle, but there was no sound of a shot, just a little 'whoosh' and the blood suddenly spread across Jessawen's back in a large blossom. Then Angel proceeded to unload half a clip into the Mary-Sue-come-stalker. Jessawen hit the ground face first in her own life-fluids.  
  
Angel stuffed her guns back into their holsters on either thigh, turning her face up to glance into the window. "Nice shot!" she called to the man inside. He waved and disappeared from view, obviously heading outside.  
  
Jack was confused. These hunters had guns that didn't make a sound, didn't need reloading for when seemed like forever, wore the strangest clothes, talked into little metallic boxes like they were having a conversation with someone and killed for a living, Jack should love Angel and her shooting friend, but he couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit afraid of them.  
  
"Jack, Will, this is one of my Junior Hunters Arrow," announced Angel, introducing the red-haired young man from the window. "Arrow, this is major victim William Turner, blacksmith and sort-of-pirate, and secondary victim Jack Sparrow-"  
  
"That's Captain Jack Sparrow, love." Force of habit. Angel cocked her brow at him and Jack quickly shut his mouth.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, pirate of the Black Pearl," Angel finished. Arrow shook both mens hands and looked at Will strangely. Will covered his bruised nose and split lip a little self consciously. Arrow burst into fits of laughter.  
  
"Angel's been storming through doors again?"  
  
Will just went redder.  
  
--------  
  
Well, I'm so so so sorry it took this long for me to update. To all those of you who've stuck with me and Nimloth, thanks so much, I hope this'll keep you entertained until I get the next chappie up. Till then, party hard.  
  
Andúnië 


End file.
